Missing Him the story
by Sishyu
Summary: this is based off of the poem i wrote. Seto x Joey beware...there is rape, abuse, and other items...
1. Revelation and Pain

**MISSING HIM**

All I wanted to do was talk to him. But after all those months of being cruel and cold to him, he refused. I don't blame him for refusing either. I just don't know how to express my feelings towards him, I've never felt this way about another person before. If only he'd talk to me.

What the hell was he thinking, asking me to talk to him. After all those times he was rude and degrading to me. I still can't believe he even had the audacity to approach me like that. Well he doesn't know anything about me. And that's the way it's going to stay.

* * *

It was another day at school and Joey was headed to class when he bumped into Kaiba. He glared at the brunette before continuing on. He had avoided Kaiba ever since the blue eyed boy had asked to talk to him.

Joey walked into first period and took his seat. He sat next to Kaiba, which didn't help when he was trying to avoid the said person. He was glad that Kaiba wasn't in the classroom though.

Kaiba entered the classroom a couple minutes after Wheeler. He still really wanted to talk to Joey. He took his seat and stared at the blond.

"Do you need something? Is my hair out of place?" growled Joey.

"Will you talk to me like a civilized human being?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh my god, did Kaiba just call me human and to think I was going to be a dog my entire life," said Joey.

"I'm serious Wheeler," said Kaiba.

"And why in the world would you want to talk to me?"

"Well if you'd listen to me, I'd tell you."

"And why should I listen. For all I know you could be lying and just want to put me down like always."

"Okay fine, let's deal. We play a round of dice and whoever wins gets to do as they please. I win you listen to me talk. You win I don't talk to you ever again."

"I'm not dealing with the likes of you," said Joey.

"Damnit Wheeler! I need to tell you something, and it's hard enough thinking about telling you and if I don't tell you soon, I'll going to kill myself," growled Kaiba.

"The great Seto Kaiba killing himself, that would be interesting. And when exactly did you decide to graduate from calling me a dog to calling me by my last name?"

"Fine forget everything I just said," snarled Kaiba.

Joey thought it was odd that Kaiba had been so persistent about talking to him and was now giving up.

"Fine," said Joey, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Seto didn't answer. He wanted to see how Joey liked being ignored, probably didn't bother the blond any, since he had ignored Joey in the past.

"Kaiba..." said Joey staring at the brunette.

"You want to know," said Kaiba, "Then come with me."

Kaiba got out of his seat and walked out into the hallway. Joey got up and followed. Class wasn't going to start for another twenty minutes so he had time. Once out in the hallway, Kaiba grabbed Joey's chin and kissed him. Joey's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"What in the fuck!" Joey snarled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," said Kaiba, "I love you."

Joey just stared at Kaiba momentarily before bursting into laughter.

"You're kidding?" laughed Joey, "Kaiba loves a guy, Kaiba's gay!"

Kaiba felt everyone's eyes on him. He grit his teeth to hold back the onslaught of tears. He didn't know what to do.

"Well I'm sorry Kaiba, but I'm not gay, and I don't like guys," said Joey.

"I should have never told you," said Kaiba as a tear rolled down his face, hitting the floor. He turned and left the school. He couldn't be there after that scene in the hallway.

* * *

"Joey that wasn't very nice," said Te'a at the lunch table later that day.

"Hey Kaiba brought it upon himself," said Joey.

"You're more like Kaiba than you think," said Yami, sitting across from Joey.

"Are you comparing me to him?" asked Joey.

"You assume to know Kaiba and you don't. He cares about you and that's why he's mean to you. He doesn't know how to express his feelings for people and when he did today, you crushed all his hope of expressing his feelings ever again," said Yami.

"And?" said Joey.

"As much as Kaiba insults you and degrades you, you don't have the right to treat him like that. I believe you should apologize to him," said Yami.

"You're crazy," said Joey as he got up and left the table, he didn't have to listen to that.

* * *

Kaiba lay on his bed face down. His tears soaking his pillow. It wasn't fair, the one time he expresses his feelings and that happens. It wasn't fair, none of it. The phone rang but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

There was a knock on his door before it opened. In walked his father. Everyone thought that his father was gone, dead, disappeared. But he wasn't. He was alive, well, and kicking. And Kaiba knew exactly why he was in here.

"Aren't you a little old to be crying boy," said Gozaboro (spelling?).

"Yes," answered Seto as he sat up, wiping the tears off of his face and from his eyes.

"You know why I'm in here?"

"Yes."

"Well then?" said Gozaboro as he approached Seto and pinned the boy to the bed.

"Please, not tonight," begged Seto.

"I've been leniant the past few days, but I'm not going to be tonight. I think I've waited long enough," said Gozaboro.

"Don't...please..." said Seto struggling to get away.

Gozaboro rolled Seto onto his stomach and yanked down his pants.

"Father..." begged Seto, trying hard not to cry.

"Shut up," said Gozaboro as he pulled down his own pants and slammed harshly into his son.

Seto cried out in pain and his hands gripped the covers of the bed. Tears streamed down his face.

"Stop..." begged Seto, "Please..."

"I said be quiet," growled Gozaboro as he reached around to harshly stroke Seto.

Seto's body shook from the sobs he was holding back as he was forced to enjoy yet another abusive night.

"Doesn't it feel good?" said Gozaboro.

"Father..."

"Answer me!"

"Yes, sir," Seto forced the words out of his mouth.

"Good," said Gozaboro as he stroked Seto harder and sped up his pace.

Seto cried out yet again as he was forced to come. He could feel his father's seed spilling inside him and he once again felt dirty and violated. Gozaboro pulled out of his son, pulled up his pants and left. Seto pulled his pants back on and crawled into the bed. He tried to stop his tears, but failed, they just continued to fall...endlessly.

* * *

Joey touched the side of his face tenderly. His father definantly packed one hell of a punch when he was drunk. Joey was just glad he had gotten off with just a punch instead of the normal abuse. He looked in the mirror, now he had to tell his friends again that he was fine and that his father had just lost his temper. Only Yami knew the whole truth about Joey and the situation with his father.

"At least Kaiba doesn't know, he'd probably laugh at me," said Joey to the mirror.

He changed his clothes and climbed into bed, he yawned before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	2. Apologies and Discussion

Kaiba sat in class uncomfortably the next day. He kept his eyes downcast and looked at no one, not even the teacher, whom he normally glared at. Too many things had happened yesterday, and he was still upset. A hand settled on his shoulder during one of the breaks and he looked up.

Yami looked down at Kaiba as his eyes locked with Kaiba's blue ones. He could tell Kaiba had had another rough night.

"Want to talk?" asked Yami.

"No," said Kaiba, "I don't want to talk ever again."

"What happened yesterday was not your fault, Joey treated you horribly and I believe he owes you an apology," said Yami.

"He owes me nothing after all the times I've treated him horribly," said Kaiba.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to anyways. Joey's father abuses him too, and I'm not lying about this to try and make you feel better. I know it's true because I saw it happen," said Yami.

"I figured that much out on my own, why do you think I care about him so much," said Kaiba.

"I can talk to him some more if you would like?"

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with anyone anymore. Not relationship wise, not feeling wise. I only care about my brother from now on," said Kaiba.

Joey stood far enough away to make it seem like he couldn't hear what Yami and Kaiba were discussing, but he could hear every word that was being said. He wasn't sure whether or not to be mad at Yami or feel sorry for Kaiba. What he was really curious about was why Kaiba was acting strangely today. It wasn't like the CEO to act this way. It was like he really had been hurt by Joey's comments yesterday, but there was something more. Otherwise Yami wouldn't have mention the situation about him and his father. Joey decided to grow some balls and he walked up to Yami and Kaiba.

"Look, I know this is horrible of me, but I was eavesdropping on you two and I've decided that I do owe you an apology Kaiba," said Joey, "What I did yesterday was lower than low. I sank lower than you and I wouldn't normally. I'm sorry, and now I'd truly like to talk after everything that I just heard."

Yami moved from his spot to let Joey sit down next to Kaiba and talk. He knew they needed some alone time.

"Why?" asked Seto, "Why are you apologizing? I deserved what you did to me yesterday."

"Kaiba, something's wrong with you and I know it's more than what I said to you yesterday. Something happened after you left and I want to know," said Joey.

"My father..." started Seto.

"Your father's dead isn't he?" asked Joey.

"No he's not, he faked his death. And almost every night he abuses me to his liking, forces me to enjoy things. But I could tell it was happening to you too. I could tell your father was doing the same thing. And I wanted to be with some who could relate to my pain, and I to theirs. But you rejected me, and I expected you too," said Seto.

"Come with me," said Joey as he lead Kaiba from the room to the roof top.

"Why're we up here?"

"Because Kaiba, no one can hear us, we're totally alone and we can talk without interruption," said Joey.

"Wheeler I don't even know what to say," said Seto as he leaned over the railing of the roof.

"Then don't say anything, show me," said Joey.

Seto looked at Joey.

"You're joking right?" said Seto.

"No, if you don't know how to phrase how you're feeling then show me. Hit me, kiss me, release all your anger, your love. I can take it," said Joey.

Seto grabbed Joey by the hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss, but it lasted for only a moment, as his body trembled and he wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, and cried into the blond's chest.

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto, he hadn't realized Seto was hurting this bad. Now he felt really bad for what he had done yesterday.

They stood like that for awhile, then they sat down, Seto resting in Joey's arms.

"I love you Joey and you don't have to love me back, but I wanted to let you know that that is how I feel," said Seto after awhile.

"I love you too," said Joey.

"We should probably head back to class," said Seto.

"Fuck class, I'm quite content to just sit here with you in my arms," said Joey.

"We'll get in trouble," said Seto.

"Hell I don't care," said Joey.

Seto smiled a rare soft smile and cuddled closer to Joey.


	3. Broken Spirit and Comfort

"You skipped class today!" growled Gozaboro as he stormed into Kaiba's room.

"So," said Seto.

"You know better!" snarled Gozaburo.

"I don't care any more," said Seto.

"You insolent, spoiled brat!" hissed Gozaburo as he yanked Seto off the bed by his hair.

"Let go!" yelled Seto, "I'm tired of being your fucking sex toy!"

"Then you're ready to pass your job onto your little brother I'm assuming!"

Seto froze at that comment. He couldn't let his brother suffer through the same fate as him.

"No," said Seto quietly.

"I thought as much," hissed Gozaboro as he tied Seto's hands to the bed post.

Seto's heart raced. His father had never taken him two nights in a row before. He must have really pissed his father off to bring this upon himself.

"You think I'm going to pleasure you tonight don't you?"

Seto nodded.

"Well I'm not," said Gozaburo, "I'm going to leave you there like that all night long, I'll be back in the morning."

Gozaboro left, shutting the door behind him. Seto rested his head against the bed post, but struggled against his bindings when he heard his brother cry out for him.

"That bastard!" snarled Seto.

He couldn't get free though, he couldn't help his brother. His heart raced and filled with hatred, this was all his fault.

* * *

Joey walked up to Kaiba the next morning in the hallway.

"Hey Kaiba," said Joey, "want to talk again?"

"Just leave me alone," hissed Seto.

"Hey what's up with you?" asked Joey concerned.

"I said leave me alone," said Seto as he turned to walk away.

Joey grabbed Seto's upper arm, only to find Kaiba's fist connenting with the side of his jaw.

"What the fuck was that for?" snarled Joey.

"I said leave me alone."

"And I asked what was wrong."

"I don't want to talk to you," said Seto.

"Well I do," said Joey as he tightened his grip on Seto's arm.

"LET ME GO!" growled Seto.

"That's it, you're coming with me," snarled Joey as he dragged Seto onto the school roof top.

"Wheeler knock it off, I don't want to talk," snapped Seto.

"Hit me," said Joey.

"What!"

"You heard me. Now hit me! Release your anger!"

Seto clenched his fists trying to restrain himself, he couldn't hit Joey for no reason.

"Damnit Kaiba just fucking hit me!"

Seto's fist knocked Joey square in the nose, the next ones aimed for anything they could hit. Seto stopped himself, regaining control, he sank to his knees, tears falling to the ground. Joey knelt down and pulled Kaiba close to him.

"He raped my brother. And I couldn't stop him," cried Seto.

"Kaiba, I'm so sorry," said Joey as he held Seto closer.

"I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him. He did nothing to deserve that. It wasn't fair."

"I'm going to come home with you today," said Joey.

"No, you can't," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, he might leave you two alone, if someone is there," said Joey.

"But if doesn't, then he could hurt you too," said Kaiba.

"I can take it," said Joey, "I won't let him get to me."

"Joey, I can't let you," said Seto.

"I'm not giving you a choice," said Joey.


	4. Taking the Pain and a Change

After school, Joey rode in Kaiba's limo to the Kaiba Manor. The place was huge, but easy to navigate. He sat in Kaiba's room, on the bed. He looked around the room. It was so blank, Kaiba didn't even have any posters up on the walls.

"Jeeze Kaiba you don't even have any posters," said Joey.

"I work Wheeler I don't really have time for material items," said Kaiba.

The door opened and in walked Gozaboro, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Joey sitting on the bed.

"I thought I told you friends weren't allowed over unless there was a days notice," growled Gozaburo.

"Hey it ain't his fault, I told him I was going to come over whether he liked it or not," said Joey.

"Well you need to leave, the house is not prepared to hold guests," said Gozaburo.

"Sorry, no can do, told my dad I was staying the night here," said Joey.

"Seto..." Gozaboro narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Joey, you need to go," said Seto.

"Don't let him boss you around, he's dead for all anyone cares," said Joey, purposely inticing the older Kaiba.

"Fucking child, obviously you need a lesson in respect," snarled Gozaboro as he stalked over to Joey.

"And what kind of a lesson would you have in mind?" asked Joey, looking up sweetly at Gozaboro.

"Seto leave the room," said Gozaburo.

"No, leave him out of this father," said Seto.

"Insolent child," said Gozaburo as he spun on Seto and backhanded his son, knocking him into the wall. He turned his attention back to Joey.

"I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget."

Gozaboro pinned Joey down onto the bed and crushed his lips to the blond's. Joey struggled to get away, Kaiba hadn't been kidding when he said his father was strong. Gozaboro reached his free hand down to grope Joey's crotch harshly through the blond's jeans. Joey fought back even more, but found this didn't help, because it only turned the older man on more.

Seto tried to clear his vision from the blow he had taken. But everything was spinning and he felt like he was going to puke. He closed his eyes, he had to help Joey, but he couldn't even get to his feet let alone see straight.

Gozaboro undid the zipper on Joey's jeans and pulled them off, along with the blond's boxers. Joey's lungs burned for air as Kaiba's father continued to kiss him. He shivered as cold air ran across his now exposed lower half. Gozaboro moved Joey farther onto the bed, tying the blond's hand to the headboard, so he could use his own hands for other things.

Joey gasped for air as Gozaboro pulled away from him. He tried to pull his hands free, but they were bound tightly. Gozaboro looked down greedily at Joey's milky white skin, the skin that he was about to bruise and scar forever. Gozaboro spread Joey's legs wide after he had taken off his own pants, he entered the blond in one quick fluid motion.

Joey cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth as Gozaboro began to rape him. He could take it. He would take the pain, just like he told Kaiba he would.

"Now you'll learn to respect other people's rules," hissed Gozaburo.

"I hope you die," snarled Joey as he gritted his teeth against another wave of pain.

It was all over in a matter of minutes, and Gozaboro left the two boys to take care of themselves. Joey slipped back into his pants, sore, hurt, and bruised. He walked slowly over to Kaiba and knelt down.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Are you?" asked Kaiba.

"Come with me, get your brother and come stay at my place for a few days," said Joey.

"What about – "

"My dad won't care," said Joey, "Don't worry about him."

"Okay," said Seto as he got woozily to his feet and went to get his brother.

* * *

In an hour Seto, Mokuba, and Joey arrived at Joey's house. No one was home so they had the house to themselves.

"My dad doesn't get home till late, so you can make yourselves at home," said Joey, "I'm going to go hit the shower."

"Joey, you're sure this will be alright with your father?" asked Seto.

"Kaiba, relax, you're safe here," said Joey and he walked into the bathroom.

"Seto..." said Mokuba, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," lied Seto, "How about we see what we can find to eat.

* * *

Joey plopped down into a chair across from Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba was asleep in Seto's lap and Seto looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey," said Joey, "Mokuba can sleep in my room."

"That's okay," said Seto, "I think we're fine here."

"It's not a problem," said Joey.

"Wheeler we've intruded enough I think on your home life, we'll be okay right here," said Seto.

"I'm telling you Kaiba, let him sleep in my room, you can stay in there too," said Joey, "I'll sleep out here on the couch.

"Wheeler..."

"Don't argue with me Kaiba," said Joey.

"Fine," sighed Seto as he picked up his brother and moved to Joey's room.

Joey took Seto's place on the couch and laid down, closing his eyes. He yawned and rolled onto his side.

* * *

Joey woke up to a rough shake. He bolted up and looked around. His father was home, and he was drunk.

"Hey pops," said Joey as he stretched.

"You have a bed," said his father.

"Yeah I know, and I have some friends over, who are in my bed," said Joey.

"And when was this arranged?"

"Why do you care, you don't normally?"

Joey's father backhanded Joey, leaving a dark bruise. Joey growled but didn't retaliate. Last time he did, he had regretted it.

"Now answer me."

"It was arranged earlier today," said Joey, gently touching the bruises on both sides of him face, one from now and the other from yesterday.

"My room, now."

"No," said Joey defiantly.

"Now."

Joey didn't move. His father grabbed his upper arm and forced him into the bedroom. Joey tried to pull away, but that only made his father's grip tighten. The blond found himself on the floor, his father on top of him.

Joey's mind started racing, he knew what his father was going to do. But if his father found out about what Kaiba's father had done to him he'd be even more furious.

"Father don't," said Joey forcefully.

"Make me stop," said his father as he pulled of Joey's sweat pants.

Joey didn't normally struggle against his father, but now he did. If his father got his boxers off...

"Father not tonight," said Joey as he tried to push his father away.

His father didn't answer. Joey couldn't stop his father and his boxers were soon removed from his body. His father paused, as his eyes registered the bruises on Joey's legs, thighs, and hips.

"Where? Where did those come from?" growled his father.

Joey couldn't lie about the bruises and he knew it.

"Answer me."

"From Kaiba..." said Joey, meaning Seto's father, not the brunette himself.

"That boy raped you!"

"No, not Seto, it was his father."

"His father is dead."

"No he's not," said Joey, "He faked his death. And every night he hurts Seto, why do you think Seto and Mokuba are in my room."

"They're the ones in your bed?"

"Yes, because I brought them here, to get away from Gozaboro's abuse."

Joey's father looked down at him. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe his son, Seto Kaiba was his son's worst enemy. He knew Joey wouldn't bring that boy here without a good reason.

"So," said Joey's father, "Why did he rape you?"

"Because I wouldn't let him hurt Seto," said Joey eyes averted.

"So you took that boy's abuse for him."

"Yes," said Joey, "Because if I can take your abusethen I can take everybody else's."

Joey's father was taken aback. He hadn't expected that out to come out of his son's mouth. He moved away from Joey.

"Put your clothes back on and get out," said Joey's father.

Joey did as he was told and shut the bedroom door as he left. He went and sat down on the couch. His body was trembling and he was holding back every tear that wanted to fall.

"Joey..."

Joey looked up to see Kaiba kneeling in front of him. He could hold back the tears no longer. Joey slid off the couch into Kaiba's arms. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the pain, he couldn't take the abuse. He was tired...tired of everything.


	5. Standing Up and Taking Care

Joey walked into school the next morning. Kaiba had left earlier than him to get Mokuba to school. So he went in search of the brunette. Unfortunately he couldn't find Seto at all.

"Hey Yami?" said Joey as he approached his friend.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Seto?" asked Joey.

"I believe I saw him go up to the roof top," said Yami.

"Thanks," said Joey as he took off up the stairs.

Seto was leaning on the railing of the roof, when Joey ran up the stairs and through the door, gasping for breath.

"About time you got here," said Seto, turning his head to look at Joey.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be up here," said Joey as he walked over to Seto.

"I have to go back to my father Joey," said Seto.

"What!" said Joey, "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Last night you stood up for me against your father. And you stood up for yourself. It's more than passed time that I stood up to my father," said Seto, "But I...I want to leave Mokuba with you. I don't want to have anything I care about held over me."

"Seto, you're risking everything," said Joey, "He could kill you."

"I know, but this is something I have to do. I thought hard about it all night and now I know I have to do this," said Seto.

"I won't try and stop you, but I will tell you to be careful. Your father is a strong and powerful man," said Joey.

"He won't win Joey, not this time," said Seto, "Now how about we head to class."

"Not yet," said Joey.

"Why not?" asked Seto as he stopped in mid turn.

"Because I owe you something,"said Joey.

"You don't owe me anything. So what are you talking about?"

Joey didn't say anything, he just stepped up to Seto and kissed him. It was Seto's turn to have his eyes widen. But unlike Joey he didn't pull away, he kissed the blond back. They pulled away from each other after a few moments.

"Well, I guess we should get to class," said Joey, who was bright red in the face.

"Yeah," said Seto, slightly pink. He had not been expecting Joey to do that. Actually he hadn't expected the blond to do anything remotely close to that. But he was glad that Joey had. It made him feel better and more confident in what he was going to do tonight.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Gozaboro. 

"I said no," said Seto, "I'm tired of being abused for your pleasure. And you won't do anything to Mokuba either. I'm leaving. I won't take your abuse any longer."

"You'll wish you had never said that," said Gozaburo as he locked the door to Seto's bedroom.

Seto knew he had two choices. He could either jump out his window that was two stories up or his was going to take his father's abuse. He made for the window, but didn't get there. His father, though his was a big man, was quick for his size. He had a firm hold of Seto and pulled the boy back towards the bed.

Seto ran his booted heel down his father's shin, but got no results. Gozaboro wrapped his arm tightly around Seto's neck, cutting off the brunette's air. Seto struggled to get away, to breath. His lungs burned for air and he fought as hard as he could to be free. Gozaboro loosened his grip, he didn't want to kill his son. He forced Seto on to the bed and stripped the young boy of his clothing.

Seto took in deep breaths of air, but before he could fight his father, he was naked and forced down onto his stomach on the soft covers of the bed. He found his hands tied to the headboard, and he tried to break free of the bonds. Gozaboro entered his son, fast and hard.

Seto bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. He wouldn't let his father have the satisfaction of hurting him. He'd show his father that he didn't have control over him any more.

Gozaboro didn't like the fact that Seto wasn't responding. His son wasn't sobbing, or crying, or struggling to be free, like normal. He was taking the pain like a man, and Gozaboro didn't like that. Seto's father bit into the brunette's neck, drawing blood, and still Seto didn't react.

"What's wrong with you!" snarled Gozaburo.

"I'm tired of this. Tired of all of it. I don't want this anymore. I'm a young man now, and I'm telling you to stop this."

Gozaboro was furious with Seto, but he couldn't keep up hurting his son. He came deep inside his son and moved away. He untied Seto's wrists, got dressed and left the room.

"I did it Joey, I survived it..." whispered Seto before passing out on the bed.

* * *

Joey paced back and forth in the living room. Seto should have been here by now and Mokuba was on the verge of spazing out. 

"Seto where are you?" whispered Joey as the doorbell rang.

Joey opened the door to find Gozaboro standing there. Joey made to shut the door, but the older man forced it back open.

"Where's my son?" growled Gozaboro.

"That depends on which one you want?" snarled Joey.

"Where is Mokuba?"

"He's not here!"

"Bullshit! I know he's here, because this is where he and his brother stayed last night, when they left with you. Now where is he?" demanded Gozaburo as he wrapped a hand around Joey's throat, lifting the boy into the air at eye level with him.

"Get your hands off my son!" commanded Joey's father, who had come home early.

"Then give me back my son, Mokuba, I know he's here," said Gozaboro.

Joey's eyes pleaded with his father's not to tell Seto's father where Mokuba was.

"Your son is not here, I've been home all day and I have seen no one in this house but my own son," said Joey's father.

"If I find out he was here, you'll wish you were never born," said Gozaboro as he threw Joey from him and stormed from the house.

Joey hit the nearby wall and fell to the ground. He got to his knees as his father closed the door. His took in slow deep breaths, trying to make everything stop spinning. Strong arms picked Joey up and moved him to the couch. Joey could hold on to consciousness no longer and he blacked out.

"You're strong son, I'll give you that," said Joey's father, walking from the room.

* * *

Seto waited on the roof top of the school for Joey the next morning, but the blond never showed up. Seto wasn't worried, he figured Joey was running late because he had had to take Mokuba to school. Seto headed to first period. 

By the end of the day Seto was worried, Joey hadn't come to school at all. And none of Joey's friends had seen him. As soon as school was out he headed for Joey's house.

* * *

Mokuba answered the door at Joey's house when the doorbell rang. He looked up at his brother and smiled. 

"Mokuba," said Seto.

"Seto, you're okay! We were worried when you didn't show and dad did," said Mokuab.

"What!" said Seto, "Gozaboro came here."

"Yes he did," said Joey's father exiting the living room, "He came looking for Mokuba. Joey and I handled it though. But..."

"But what?" asked Seto stepping inside so Mokuba could close the door.

"Go into the living room and find out yourself," said Joey's father as he headed for the kitchen.

Seto didn't like the sound of that. He walked into the said room and almost started crying. Joey was laying on the couch, covered in blankets, and burning up. Seto rushed to Joey's side and knelt down.

"Joey..." cried Seto as he grasped the blond's hand.

Joey looked at Seto through glazed eyes. He forced a smile before he went into a violent coughing fit. Joey's lungs were burning and it hurt to breathe. His throat was swollen and bruised from where Gozaboro had forcefully taken a hold of him last night, causing him to be in this sick state.

"Joey, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," said Seto as he ran his fingers through the blond's damp hair.

"No..." said Joey raspily, "No, it's not."

"But Joey, look what he's done to you. If I hadn't done what I did last night, this wouldn't have happened," said Seto, tears rolling down his face.

"If you hadn't done what you had...he wouldn't have risked coming out into the open," whispered Joey. It hurt to talk, his throat was so swollen.

"Here," said Joey's father walking back into the room with a cup of tea and handing it to Seto, "Help him drink this. It should help with the swelling."

Seto took the cup and propped Joey up with his arm. He brought the cup to Joey's lips and cocked it slightly, so Joey could sip at it. Joey took little gulps of the tea, that's all he had had all day. Actually that was all he could swallow, anything that wasn't liquid he had pretty much choked on. The hot tea made Joey's throat feel a lot better, but it still hurt.

Seto set the cup of tea down and laid Joey back down. He felt horrible, Joey was in this state because of him. He'd fix everything, he'd fix it all later, he hoped.

* * *

A week later, Joey was back in school. It was the end of third period and Joey waited for everyone to leave before he hit the shower. Like always. Joey stood under the hot water and let it soak into his body. He closed his eyes, letting the water wash over him. He quickly rinsed off and pulled a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He went over to his locker to grab his clothes. 

Seto was standing next to Joey's locker when the blond walked over. Joey looked at him surprised.

"Joey..." said Seto.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always shower last?"

"Habit..."

"It's more than just habit Joey."

Joey turned his back towards Seto, allowing the blond to see the scars that covered his body. Seto walked up to Joey and ran his hands down the blond's back lightly.

"This is why? You don't want any one to know about these?"

"No, I don't. Because if people knew they would start asking questions. But I'm sure you can figure out why they're there. My father. But I don't want people to know, because they'll go to the police, and they'll put my father in prison. And I don't want that," said Joey.

"I understand," said Seto.

Joey slipped on his boxers and jeans. Then turned to face Seto.

"Tell me something, when did you start caring about me?"

"The day I was running late at school and you were the last to shower and get dressed. I saw the bruises on your body. And I knew. I knew it was more than an alley fight that had caused those bruises. I knew someone had beat you. And I assumed it was your father," said Seto.

"Well I'm glad you started caring," said Joey, "Because I'll always care about you."

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed him. Joey kissed Seto back. Both wanted the moment to last forever.

* * *

Gozaboro sat in his chair in his room. He was furious that his son had left him. That was okay though, because he had the perfect way to get revenge. He would hurt his son, in the worst way possible. He would get rid of the blond.

* * *

The next chapter is the last one.../**tears/**...

Sishyu


	6. True Love and Missing Him

Seto waited on the roof top of the school for Joey. He had left early to get Mokuba to school and beat Joey to school. They were having a competition of who could get to school first this week and so far, they were tied. Seto heard the door open, but he kept his back to Joey. Knowing it was the blond.

Gozaboro walked up behind his son and pinned him to the roof top railing.

"Joey..." started Seto, until he realized it was his father, "What are you doing here!"

"Getting revenge," said Gozaboro as he pulled a gun from his pocket and put it to the back of Seto's head, "And you're going to do it for me."

Joey ran up the stairs to the roof top. He hoped to hell that he had beat Seto. He walked through the door and onto the roof and found Seto...pointing a gun at him.

"Seto..." said Joey eyes wide. Joey looked at Seto and realized that Gozaboro was standing behind him.

"Joey..." cried Seto, "He's making me do this. He's got Mokuba. If I don't dispose of you then..."

"Do it," said Joey as he straightened himself, standing tall.

"What!" said Seto.

"Shoot me, Seto," said Joey as he took a step forward.

"Joey please..." sobbed Seto.

"Shoot me Seto," said Joey taking a couple more steps forward, until the gun was touching his chest.

"Do it," hissed Gozaboro.

"Joey..." whispered Seto.

"I love you Seto and if you want to prove your love to me then you'll fucking shoot me!" yelled Joey.

Seto's trigger finger trembled. He couldn't do it. He looked into Joey's eyes, and what he saw shocked him. Joey had a hidden secret in his eyes and Seto knew what it was. Joey had called the police and told them everything.

"Shoot him," snarled Gozaboro.

"Come on Kaiba, shoot me," said Joey calmly.

The shot echoed around the area and police swarmed the school. The officers rushed to the top of the school. What they found though shocked them.

Gozaboro Kaiba was standing next to railing and Seto Kaiba was holding Joey Wheeler close to him.

"Joey hang in there," whispered Seto.

"Kiss me," coughed Joey as blood poured from the wound in his chest.

Seto leaned down and kissed Joey softly. When he pulled away though, Joey was gone.

Forever.


	7. Guess What?

Alrighty then... I would like to thank my very loyal and respected reviewers of this story. But there's a catch... it's not done. This story is NOT done! I repeat not done. There is more to come. How can this be you ask... just wait and see... onto the thankies.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing this story so far:

Princess of the Tomb Robbers

FireieGurl

Anaru

I am Millie Ishtar Motou

artemis347

otaku22

You'll never know...

Dark Magician of Chaos

Thank you so much and see ya later!


End file.
